A lifetime of love
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Hikari and her children are living their normal lives when a lost love returns to Hikari. What will the kids think when they meet him? What will Sasuke think when he finds out when he has children? Read and find out : Rated T for now dont worry you lemon fans it will come soon I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey i just hope you all will enjoy this story I also hope likes this this is dedicated to her. She came up with the ideas i just made them into the story I hope you like it :)**

Hikari was sitting in her room just thinking of the man she fell in love with. She wasn't sure how but she fell for the one the only Sasuke Uchiha. He had charmed her of all people to fall for him. At first she didn't really care for him but now...Now she was in love with him.

Heck she even had his kids. Daisuke and Kotone Uchiha twins. No one knows the father which confuses me sometimes because Daisuke looked exactly like Sasuke but his eyes were like mine. Kotone looks like me but her eyes are like Sasuke.

She sighed it has been so long since has last been on a mission. She decided it would be best if she became a stay at home mom so she could take care of her children. Hikari got out of bed and went to make breakfast.

She missed Sasuke greatly but could handle his absence. "Morning momma." She smiled at her children Kotone's black hair was pulled into a pony tail, while Daisuke had his hair like Sasuke's. She giggled that he has the same duck butt hair style as Sasuke.

"Morning guys how did you sleep?" they yawned "good. I had a dream where this man had come over here and it was just you momma. He looked like Daisuke!" she smiled at her daughter she would talk about this dream man a lot.

It was a memory of Hikari's that she told them about when they were younger, so she wasn't surprised by this at all. She put the food on the table and started to leave but said "Now after breakfast get dressed Kira-chan will be waiting."

The children smiled "Yay Aunt Kira I haven't seen her in two weeks." Hikari giggled at her children and went to get changed. Kira Uchiha Sasuke's little sister she was a strange girl but Hikari loved her.

Kira had mismatched eyes one black while the other was a deep dark blue. She figured it was from her mothers side... once the children was ready she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and answered the door.

"Hello Kira its good to see you again." She smiled "Hey Hikari hows my favorite sister?" she giggled at her "Oh Kira I've missed you so much!" just then they both heard "Aunt Kira!" she smiled and hugged the two.

"Daisuke, Kotone! How are my favorite little knuckle heads?" they smiled. "We're great!" she giggled and they decided to leave to get to school. "Bye Hikari I'll see you soon!" Hikari smiled and waved bye to her new sister and her children.

**Sooooo how'd you like it? Is it good? bad? please review and tell me what you think I would love it if you did :) I used my Oc in this Kira. She originally was Kira Hatake in my other stories but now she's and Uchiha! Oh well Review if you like, Review if you dont what ever you do just review and those of you who do review I will love you so much! so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back thanks for the review :)  
**

Hikari watched her children run off with their aunt and went into the kitchen thinking things over.

_Flashback:  
_

_Hikari was walking down the streets of Kohana happy to be where she was she was a smart kid and was on her way over to the training grounds when she saw that someone was already a certain Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.  
_

_She was one that wasn't in 'love' with him like the other girls but she saw him in pain from the loss of his family, she knew what it was like. Having no one to be there for her. True she wasn't sure what it would be like to lose her family to her elder brother.  
_

_But Hakari was always there for Sasuke in case he needed her. He must have noticed she was there and stared at her. She saw in his eyes how he was alone. Hikari was saddened by this, she desperately wanted to help him but what could one do if they didn't know how?  
_

_He held a bored expression on his cute face and looked away. "What do you want?" he asks her, She looks up shocked to see he had acknowledged her. "Oh sorry Sasuke-san I didn't mean to disturb you...I'll just, I'll just go sorry."  
_

_She turned to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her shoulder she turned to look up into his eyes she saw he was willing to do anything to not be alone. She smiled softly at him "Ummm would you like to spar with me?"  
_

_He nodded. The two practiced Tijutsu together but Sasuke beat her like he wouldn't Sasuke is tough! Hikari was still amazed that he could be this good but then again he was an Uchiha...the last Uchiha of his clan.  
_

_They were walking to their homes which were close to one another and Hikari could not stop looking at him from the corner of her eye. 'I wish I could help him' she would think. "Hn. Why do you keep staring at me?"  
_

_She blushed a deep red knowing she was caught in the act "No reason, just thought I could..." she stopped mid sentence "Could what?" he was suspicious of her. "It's just...if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me okay?"  
_

_He slowly nodded at her and the two went back to walking. When they parted Hikari knew she and Sasuke would be very close friends.  
_

_End Flashback  
_

A smile graced her lips as she remembered that memory she loved it, it was the first time she and Sasuke bonded. She shook her head and went to cleaning the house after about three hours of cleaning there was a knock on the door.

Hikari smiled when she saw it was Naruto and Kiba. Kiba had had a crush on Hikari for a while even as kids but knew she loved Sasuke still. "Hey Naruto, Hey Kiba whats up?" they smile down at her "We just wanted to see you before we leave for a mission." she smiled at them warmly but had worry in her eyes.

"Be careful okay?" they nodded and hugged her she kissed both their cheeks and left. She sighed frowned "Oh Sasuke I miss you so much." She went to the bathroom and took a bath letting the light music to play for her as she relaxed in the tub bubbles surrounding her frame. Her eyes close as she rests.

**Dream: **

_Hikari was running around the forest looking for someone or something. She ran and ran till she saw a boy with a strange hair style that resembles a ducks behind. _

_"S-sasuke?" she called out but he still had his back to her she walked closer to him and touched his shoulder he turned to her any looked down at her. "Sasuke" she was happy she hugged him yet he pushed her away.  
_

_"Sasuke what's wrong?" he glared at her "You know what you did. You got pregnant." he held hatred in his eyes. "B-but their o-ours and y-you told me y-you loved m-me." she stuttered scared of the look he was giving her.  
_

_"Yeah right. Your like a little slut who screws every guy she meets!" his words hurt so much from the man she loved he couldn't possibly say that to her but here he is yelling it to her.  
_

_"NO. Sasuke I love only you! please don't say that. Daisuke and Kotone are my life. Because of you I have them please come home so you can meet them..." he pushed her away when she tried to hug him. "They will never be my children you little slut!"  
_

Hikari's heart hurt. _'why did I dream that? Am I afraid of what Sasuke will think if he came back and knew we had children?' _she thought hugging her knees and staring at the now cold water._  
_

**SOOOOOO what did you think I like it kind of tell me what you think so please review and don't be one of those people who read a story and don't review so be nice and REVIEW NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been addicted to this website quotev and all but I'm back and hope you all like this chapter.**

****Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the town he was in Karin was annoying the hell out of him mostly her and Suigetsu _'Hikari would know how to shut them up.' _It has been years since he has seen her and has missed her greatly.

She was the only girl that actually let him go out and become stronger. His sister Kira well yes she tried to get him back when Naruto was passed out on the ground but after he was able to convince her she hugged him with all her might telling him she loved him and would miss him.

Sasuke would spend most of his time thinking about either plans to kill Itachi, Hikari, or Kira. "Screw you slut! Leave me the hell alone!" Suigetsu broke his train of thought "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Karin yelled.

_'not again.' _Jugo and Sasuke thought annoyed. "Enough both of you." they cringed at the coldness of his voice. Sasuke took notice of the village they were in and saw a certain raven haired girl with mismatched eyes running after a kid or shall he say two children.

Yes they were in Kohana but disguised as commoners. _'Kira has kids? How long have I been gone?!' _He watched her smile and yell "Kotone! Daisuke! slow down!" they laughed and went even faster she rolled her eyes and used quickstep and had both of them over her shoulders.

"Come on guys you mom wants you home after school." Sasuke raised a brow _'so they aren't her kids good.' _Sasuke thought with relief "Hey Sasuke you know them?" Suigetsu asks noticing their leader was watching the girl and children.

"Hn. I only know the girl." he admits.

"But aunt Kira! we want to go see Uncle Naruto and get some ramen." she giggled at them and kept walking "Sorry guys Uncle Naruto is out on a mission with Kiba-kun. They wont be back till next week."

They 'Awwed' and crossed their arms on her shoulder then started to giggle "Why not invite mom to come with us? You know it could be fun." they cheered "Aunt Kira! Can I tell you about my dream now?"

"Sure kid." Kotone then started to tell her about her dream about Sasuke coming back and staying forever. "This guys sounds really interesting Kotone." she said sadly thinking about her elder brother before he left.

"Uh huh Daisuke how about you?" she asked walking past the group of four "Yeah! except he was fighting Uncle Naruto and you! It was a horrible dream. I woke up scared for you." She frowned and sat them on the ground and got on her knee's.

Sasuke got a better look at them and was shocked the boy looked like he did when he was younger and the girl looked like Hikari. "Daisuke I wont leave you I swear on my life." He touched the mark on her arm where Sasuke got her.

"B-but I saw you go pail and pass out and blood flowing down your throat." she touched her neck with a slight wince. "Daisuke I told you I would protect you that was easily fixed besides protecting you guys and your mom is my life."

They hugged her tears falling as they thought back to the day they were attacked and Kira protected them with their lives with Kakashi sensei. She rubbed their backs "Hey guys you know I'm tougher than I look."

Kira pulled a kunai out and put the kids behind her glaring at the group of four watching them "Who are you and what do you want?" she said ready to fling it at them. The children clutched their aunts legs scared.

"That is no way to treat a person." the girl yelled. Kira growled and bared her fangs "I would advise you to leave our village and never return or else I will personally kill all four of you with such joy." she said with that evil grin of hers.

"There will be no need of that." she stiffened and looked at the leader "We were already leaving." she gasped and dropped her kunai "S-sasuke?" he smirked at her before the group left.

"Aunt Kira? Who was that?" Kira shook her head and put her kunai away and looked at them with a smile "Just an old friend." and the three of them went to Hikari's house before getting food. _'Brother are you really home?'_

**Sasuke's Pov**

****I watched her leave with the children. My team mates were looking at me shocked "Who was that? Sasuke how did she know you?" Karin and Suigetsu asked Jugo was also curious. "Forget about her. I only came here so I could see the dragon again."

Suigetsu was shocked "Wait that was the legendary hybrid dragons holder? She was hot!" Suigetsu says amazed I growl at him. How dare he say that about my little sister with me here! This is an outrage.

It was true my sister has grown even more beautiful but he didn't have to call her that! I storm passed them "What did I say?" he asks stupidly "You idiot! You made him mad!" Karin yelled angrily chasing after me.

I got to the hotel and laid down on the bed trying to get rid of today's events but couldn't "Hey Jugo what kind of chance do you think I could get with that girl?" Suigetsu asks rather loudly. "Pretty slim chance." I smirk Jugo your the best.

"Come on. I'm not that bad, look at her she's smoken hot and so am I." that got a snort of laughter from Karin "You hot yeah right." he growled at her. "Screw you Karin I bet you I could get her to like me by the time we leave!"

"Your on!" my eyes snapped open _'If you so dare to go near my sister I'll kill you myself!' _

**Okay not much of Hikari but hey I got Sasuke in it now. So you know what you should do? Comment and tell me how I did. If you do I'll give you a cookie :) Cookies are awesome and so are you all so comment it isn't that hard so come on everyone lets comment on this chapter please. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sasuke took a walk with Karin behind him to his misfortune "Sasuke-kun." she giggled "Karin do not call me that here my name here is Kai." she made a 'oh' face and nodded "Oh i'm sorry Sas...Kai-kun" he nodded and continued walking.

"Hey Kira." His ears perked hearing someone call his sister he looked at her and saw it was the Hyuga guy. "Oh hi Neji how are you?" he smiled at her softly. "I am fine. Um my family is wanting me to bring a friend over because Uncle doesn't think I make enough friends weird right?"

Kira giggled at this and nodded "Very." he blushed slightly and looked away "So would you want to come over and hang out?" she blushed and nodded "Uh sure Neji I bet it will be fun." he smiled and took her hand "Great I will see you later then." she smiled and nodded.

"You bet!" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand before leaving. Kira turned a bright red. "Hey Kira whats up?" Hikari asks seeing her sister just standing there staring into space blushing madly.

"Aunt Kira!" The twins cheer latching onto her legs "Huh? Oh hey Hikari, hey you two knuckle heads." Hikari stared at her for a moment before smiling "Who just asked you out?" Kira blushed again. "No one! Okay maybe Neji but that doesn't matter we're just friends" she says really fast.

"Mhmm" Hikari says not convinced at all. Her head slunk "I'll explain later." Hikari smiled and nodded Sasuke was transfixed by Hikari his love, his friend, and most of all **his** lover. He hadn't seen her in so long he missed the touch of her, her voice, just her in general.

Sasuke also took notice to the children he saw the day before were with her but why? _'She could be taking care of them but...they look exceptionally like her. Did she break her promise? She wouldn't have! Hikari told me she loved me and would always be mine! I trusted her. Damn it Hikari how could you!' _

Hikari was smiling down at her children then got a sudden chill go down her spine. _'Should I test her? If I have these doubts then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...'_ Sasuke walked towards the girls and children and put on a genuine smile seeing his sister and love.

"May I help you?" Hikari asks confused. Kira glanced at him and smirked "Um Hikari I'm kidnapping them to see their grandparents so um bye..." she was confused I cheered mentally _'Thank you Kira I owe you big time!' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

When the three were gone Sasuke spoke "I'm new around here and I just happened to see you and was wondering did it hurt?" she scrunched her brows in confusion "Did what hurt?" his smirk widened  
"When you fell from heaven because I think their missing an angle."

She rolled her eyes "Listen Mr..." he looked away with a smirk "Kai. You can call me Kai." she nodded "Listen Kai I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would like some guy hitting on me." he raised a brow "And where is this so called boyfriend."

She frowned and looked away "He's doing something that he needs to." He nodded "So he's out of town yes?" she nodded "Then you wouldn't mind showing me around town now would you." she glared at him.

"No. I won't disrespect my Sasuke now back off before you regret it." Karin's ears perked up at this and glared at the girl she ran over to 'Kai' and wrapped his arm around her as she looked up at him with love and affection "Kai come on you told me you would take me shopping."

While Karin was walking Sasuke away he couldn't help but look back at her she was walking in the other direction. Sasuke sighed and followed Karin.

**...**

Suigetsu walked around the town in his disguise and saw a bunch of hot girls but he was looking for on in particular. The one with mismatched eyes who was also the holder of a dragon. Jugo took it upon himself to watch Suigetsu to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

"Your not going to get her to like you if you keep acting like a stalker." Suigetsu glared at him "I'm not a stalker! I'm just trying to find my girl." Jugo rolled his eyes and looked in the stores with Suigetsu.

Suigetsu found her in a flower shop talking to a blonde haired girl laughing. He was mesmerized by her smile. "Thanks again Ino I really think he will like them." Kira had gotten some blue, orange, and white irises from Ino and called the kids.

"Guys it's time to go." they rushed to her side Kotone had a flower in her ear and was smiling up at her aunt with a bright smile. "Come on lets go see grandpa and grandma." they took her hands and walked to the grave yard.

"Hi grandma, Hi grandpa." they say sitting on the ground looking at the graves. Kira knelled down and placed a few flowers on the ground "Mother, Father it has been a while." she says sadly.

"Aunt Kira what were they like?" Kira started to think and sat with them "Huh well mother was beautiful. She took care of me and my brother and your dad when we needed her. She taught me certain things that not a lot of people know. My father he was a strict man but he did care. He was always working to care for our clan."

They were sad "I wish we knew them." She smiled and tickled Kotone "Aw your so sweet Kotone. Mother would love you and Father would love you both!" they cheered and hugged her waist "Lets get going okay?"

They nodded and left the grave yard. Suigetsu smirked "Watch this." Suigetsu started walking and bumped into her and the kids "Oh I'm sorry." Kira dusted herself off looking down "It's okay." she looked up and saw he had pretty purple eyes.

"I miss my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?" her eyes widened before she blushed profoundly "Aunt Kira?" Kotone asks confused "Kotone! Daisuke I-I need to get you guys home!" they hugged her waist.

"Okay Aunt Kira." they hug her waist and watch him Kotone pulls on her shirt Kira looks down and feels her climb up her back "Hey! I wanted to have a piggy back ride!" Daisuke yelled trying to climb up her back too.

Kira groaned "Come on guys there is only one of me!" A man with orange hair walked out and picked up Daisuke and put him on his back "Need a hand?" she gave him a grateful smile "Thanks." he nodded and they started to walk away. Suigetsu glared at Jugo.

"My names Kira. You have Daisuke, and this cutie on my back is Kotone." he smiled at them "My names Jugo." Kira got a better look at him and couldn't help but think he was cute. "So where to?" she nodded her head to the huge house "In the Uchiha compound their mother should be there." he nodded.

"I thought all the Uchiha's were gone?" Kira shook her head no "Nope there are a few left. Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha." he nodded "And the others?" She shook her head "You don't need to know."

"Alright." he smiled and Kira opened the door with her key and yelled "Hikari I'm back with the kids." She walked out of the kitchen and saw her son on some guys back "This is Jugo he helped me out when they were getting to clingy."

She nodded and smiled "Thank you for helping out my sister Jugo-san." he held up a hand "It was no problem at all I'm always ready to help out a pretty lady." Kira blushed a bright red she put the kids down and leaned against the wall Hikari noticed something was off and frowned.

"Kira can I talk to you in the living room for a moment. Jugo could you watch the children for a moment?" he was nodded at them "Sure." the two girls went to the dining room where Hikari sat Kira on the couch and asks "Whats the matter Kira?

She sighed "I just miss my brothers and parents. You know I respect Sasuke for leaving but I miss him. I miss Itachi I dont care that he killed our clan I miss my big brother." she hugged her and soothed her like a mother would her saddened child.

"I miss Sasuke too Kira. I wish he would come home. I want him to meet his children our family." Kira snuggled into her "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem." Kira looked at her watch "Oh I have to go and get ready Neji asked me out." she squealed and let her go "See you later." Kira left the house and jumped seeing Suigetsu pop up next to her.

"Ah!" he smirked showing off his razor sharp teeth "Did I startle you?" she nodded a bit looking away "I don't know you, and you don't know me, but who's to say it's wrong if we sleep together?"  
was all he said. Her eyes widened and she faced him bright red.

"No thank you!" he frowned and started to think. "I like your hair, your eyes, your smile... I like every bone in your body... Especially mine!" Kira smacked her head "Oh great he's acting like Pervy sage."

"Who?" she rolled her eyes "My sensei. Now what do you think you will get if you keep asking me this stuff?" he shrugged "It worked with the leader on my team I wanted to try it out." Again the roll of the eye "I'm not most girls so back off or you'll get hurt."

He seemed unfazed by this and asked "Are you a virgin?" she blushed and looked away "If you must know my brothers eliminated every guy I ever liked." Suigetsu cheered in his head _'Okay Suigetsu you can do this. Yes! this girl is actually giving me a chance take that Karin and Jugo! Jugo he better stay away from my girl or else!' _

"Who are you anyway?" he shook his head and laughed "Sorry, my names Suigetsu and your name is Kira am I correct?" she nodded "You are." He walked her all the way to her house and saw it wasn't that far from his hotel.

"Suigetsu?" he looked at her "Would you like something to drink?" he nodded with a sly smile "Sure I'd love one." she let him inside and went to the kitchen and got out a water bottle and handed it to him.

"Thanks...That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed." She rolled her eyes at him and smirked and faced him. "Suigetsu come here a second." he smirked and walked over to her smaller frame.

She walked her fingers up his chest and grabbed hold of his shirt bringing him down to her level he stared into her mismatched eyes and was forcing himself to hold back _'What am I doing? Kiss her damn it!' _he tried to but found her finger to his lips stopping him from claiming hers.

"Don't you know the dangers to being so close to the hybrid dragon?" she asked seductively he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers ever so slowly "Yes...and your worth risking." she gasped he pulled her up to him and there was almost a kiss but someone had barged in and pulled Suigetsu off of her.

"Stay away from her or I'll kill you where you stand!" he yelled she looked up and saw it was the guy who was talking to Hikari aka her twin brother Sasuke. "Hey chill out we didn't do anything yet." this caused Sasuke to grow angrier.

"You will do nothing with her got it!" Kira put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek "Your so mean sometimes Sasuke!" he rolled his eyes and dropped the disguise and hugged her "Kira what where you thinking? You don't even know him."

Kira giggled "I know and I had a feeling you would come barging in here if you knew what was going on at my house." Suigetsu groaned "Come on Sasuke you get every girl why can't I have the one I like?"

Sasuke glared at him "Because she is off limits to everyone." Kira frowned "That's not fair! You got Hikari why can't I get a guy?" he rolled his eyes "Because dip shit you don't pick out good guys to date."

"Who are you calling dip shit if anything you are. Dippy old trying to turn me into the old cat lady. I'm 21 and I should be able to date or do shit I want to do." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her "What do you expect of me? It's my job to take care of you."

Kira smiled at the floor "You did but now it's you turn to look after some other people."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah I'm way confused." Suigetsu states scratching his neck. Kira giggled and smiled up at her brother "Go ask your wife..."

"Holey shit! Your married?!" Suigetsu asked shocked Sasuke ignored him "What about Hikari? I hate it when your hiding things from me Kira why can't you just tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that? Go talk to her she misses you more than you think." he smiled and hugged her tightly "I love you Kira Suigetsu stay away from her." And he left. Suigetsu was shocked "I'm so confused!" Kira giggled and kissed his lips quickly.

"That was one of the dangers of being with me. One of my elder brothers has threatened to end your life." he was shocked beyond belief "Your Sasuke Uchiha's sister?!" she nodded with a smirk "Yup My twin brother and elder brother they are very protective of me."

Suigetsu smiled and kissed her softly "Still worth the risk." and he kissed her again she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. _'My first kiss yay'_

**Well thats it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all will review :) I love them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back sorry it took so long to get this updated anyway hope you like it :D Oh um there is going to be a lemon in it so be prepared I'm not so good at writing them.  
**

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Hikari. He missed her terribly. Sasuke made his way to her house _their_ house and knocked on the door. Kotone opened it and saw the man "Is your mother or father home?" he asks her softly he liked kids he really did they were cute and knew how to get him.

"I don't have a daddy. Mommy's in the kitchen." she opened the door and let him in "MOMMY! SOME GUYS HERE TO SEE YOU!" she yelled okay maybe he hated it when they screamed. "Kotone I'm right here now who was at the...oh it's you how did you find out where I lived?" She held her kunai behind her back watching this man.

"Hikari you look lovely when your mad." he purred "Kotone go upstairs now." she ran upstairs to find her brother "Who are you and..." he pulled her into a kiss it was filled with so much love and affection she pushed him off her and smacked him "I told you before I don't like you!"

He smirked "Yet you used to call my name all night long begging for more." He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes "Hikari it's me." she gasped in shock then let her tears of joy spill "Sasuke!" he smiled and kissed her happily. He pushed her to the wall as their kiss got more intense.

"Oh Sasuke!" he smiled and kissed her neck Hikari started to get some flash backs of when they were dating before he left.

**Flashback: **

_her arms flung about him, her hands clutching at his defined arms as he dipped his tongue in and out of her mouth, one hand traveling down to the junction between her thighs. Her hips jerked up and pressed against his as he slid his fingers in and began to caress her nub. _

_She moaned, a low, heady sound that sent a shock through him and made his body tighten considerably. She clutched his neck and bent him down and pressed her lips to his, her hands pushing through his hair and pulling at it hard enough to make him moan loudly._

_ His erection was getting to be too much as he worked his fingers inside of her, feeling her arousal slick over his fingers. She moaned his name loudly and he grinned into her mouth and pulled back, starting to unbutton his shirt when she reached up and pulled it over his head impatiently, whining with need. _

_Her little sounds of desire were enough to make him delirious with want but he managed to restrain himself long enough to slip out of his trousers as she watched hungrily. Her thighs fell apart as he crawled between them and he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as she gasped and arched into him, eager for his touch._

_ Her hips pressed against him, more urgently this time and he hissed as he sheathed himself inside of her. She exhaled loudly and sharply as he began to move slowly, but with sure, powerful strokes that made her breathless and sent violent jolts of pleasure up and down her body._

_ The bed rocked as his thrusts became rougher and their bodies became dewy with sweat, the sound of their flesh colliding rang loudly in the otherwise silent room. _

_Her toes began to curl and she raked her fingers on the skin of his back, leaving weeping red gashes in their wake as he practically howled in pain and pleasure. He attacked her neck with his lips and his teeth and willed her to come just as he did. Her scream of pleasure sent severe gooseflesh over him and he crushed his lips to hers as he finished draining himself into her. He pulled out just as she came back from her orgasm and kissed her jawline softly._

**End Flashback:**

Her head snapped back to reality she missed his touch they pulled away when they heard a cry. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she ran to her son and daughter's room "Daisuke! Kotone! are you guys okay?" Kotone was on the bed and pointing to the ground.

It was a spider. Hikari was looking for her son and saw him hiding on a dresser they did not like bugs. "You scared me." She picked up the bug and placed it back outside "Daisuke it's gone." he popped his little head out and saw it was and jumped in his mothers arms.

"Mommy." Kotone jumped on her back Hikari laughed and kissed their heads "I have someone who should like to meet you." When Daisuke saw the man waiting on the couch he immediately didn't like him. He never liked anyone going out with his mother.

"Is everything alright?" he asks her softly yet roughly "Yes... Sasuke I would like you to meet Kotone and Daisuke... Guys this is Sasuke your father." their eyes widened and Sasuke was the first to speak "Kids? I-I-'m a father?" she nodded nervously.

He smiled at her then frowned when Daisuke said "How is that person our dad?! I don't like him." Hikari sat on her knee's and pulled him into her lap "Come on Daisuke you barely know him you both have a lot in common. When Sasuke and I were kids he was the lady killer like you are now."

He blushed "MOM!" she giggled and kissed his cheek "Just like his daddy." Daisuke glared at Sasuke "Hikari maybe you should let me and him talk for a bit who knows it could work." she nodded and got up "I'll go make dinner and you Mr. Uchiha you can take off the disguise I haven't seen you in so long."

He nodded and took it off her jaw dropped at the sight "MOM! He's the guy from my dreams!" Kotone says amazed "Y-yeah." She quickly left the room to get to work and not pass out from blood loss.

When Daisuke and Kotone saw their mother was gone Daisuke glared at his father "Stay away from our mother she is ours!" Kotone smacked Daisuke "Shut up Daisuke! Don't you want mommy happy?!" he glared at his sister "Do you want him to hurt her too?!"

She frowned they cared for their mother deeply and didn't want to see her hurt they had heard her crying in the middle of the nights calling for a Sasuke and now they knew why. She missed him.

"Listen guys I would never hurt your mother on purpose. I love her so much." Kotone smiled and decided she liked him "I still don't trust you Sasgay. If you hurt my mother then I will kill you." Sasuke saw the ambition in his son's eyes and knew Daisuke was his son.

**SOOOO FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry it took so long and I hope you liked chapter please leave a review and follow the story and favorite it if you like it :)**


End file.
